Riku & Rimi
by Shikashi
Summary: Warning: Contains yaoi. This is aabout Riku (Who we already know) and a mysterios boy named Rimi who can control the powers of darkness and the heartless. For any one wondering why I raised the rating it's becaise of language. and the yaoi content.
1. The Begging of a New Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does.

Warning: This story contains yaoi and is not suitable for kids under 13. It is not directly based off of Kingdom Hearts. There are major differences.

Intro

**Remember**

**Remember your promise**

**For if you forget**

**Your heart and your purity will be lost**

**Remember your promise **

**Lest the world**

**Suffer**

**And your heart become **

**Dark.**

**Riku & Rimi**

**The Hunt for Freedom**

Chapter I

Riku stood in thought as he often did. Lost in the past. In memories he longed to forget. He stood in darkness. The darkness, the darkness of his heart. A heart which had opened itself to darkness, just to free him from his so called 'prison.' His island. The very island he had shared with his friends. Destiny Island. He understood now why his "prison" had been called that. His destiny began that day. The day when Destiny Island connected to the world of darkness.

sigh "Thinking about the past doesn't help the present. I opened my heart to darkness and have paided the price. I must now help my friends, Sora and Kairi." The wind blew in a dramatic way, blowing his hair to the right.

Right then a taller male who looked like an older version of Riku jumped in front of Riku. Riku took no notice to his unexpected, and uninvited, guest. "Boy!?" "What?!" "So you are aware of my presence?. Odd. How old are you?" "Who wants to know?" responded Riku coldly. "My name is Sepiroth. Who are you? How old are you?" "I'm 'R' and I'm 20," of course these were lies. Riku did not trust anyone. Not anymore. Not since Ansem led him straight into the heart of darkness.

"You lie Riku, age 15."

This caught Riku by surprise, but he quickly regained composure. "H-How do you know what you say is the truth?" "Child your mind cannot keep me out." "Well if you can read my mind then you know that I would be overjoyed if you left." 'Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I wanted to show you the way out, But if you'd rather I leave…" "Hahahahahaha. There is no way out! The only way out is through the door of light! The only person who can open the door is Sora!" "There is another way." Said Sepiroth leaning closer to Riku. "Where?" "Through darkness." "Hah! Sora locked that door."

"Who said it was a door."

Riku's p.o.v.

_What is this guy pulling. Does he think I'm stupid._ "If it isn't a door then what is it?" "A boy." "A boy?" "Yes, his name is Rimi." "Where is he?" "To the west." Said Sepiroth. "The west?. Sepiroth, why would you help me?" "Who said I was helping you and not me or Rimi or someone completely unknown to you, but if you ever want to see your friends again, go to the west." Said Sepiroth.

"**Remember…**"

And with that Sepiroth disappeared into darkness. "Remember what?!?!?!" I shouted, not having any clue to what he could have possibly meant. He's gone. "Damn" _'go to the west' is what he said. Well might as well go meet this 'Rimi' person. Wonder who HE is. How could some BOY help ME get back home to see my friends. Oh well I'll worry about that later._

Notes: Rimi is pronounced Reme. It is a combination of Riku and Kami (meaning god).

Egyptians built the pyramids on the WEST bank of the Nile River. The west is where the sun sets and in Egyptian mythology the home of the dead. Keep this in mind when you're reading.


	2. The Meeting with a boy like Sora

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own its characters and I don't own

Square Enix

Note: I just finished the first game on 11/29/05. Boy, was that ending sad, Can't wait for

the second one. I will beat Chain of Memories even if it kills me.

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting with a boy like Sora**

Author's p.o.v.

Riku had left not knowing what 'Rimi' was supposed to do. Suddenly Sepiroth reappeared. "Hehehe. Oh my dear Riku, you have no clue. You're far to trusting of me. I like that though. It makes my job much easier. I do hope Rimi falls for you."

With Riku

_The west. Why did I believe him_ thought Riku. Before Riku was a large desert surrounded by …..more desert. Riku realizing he should have never left the cliff or trusted Sepiroth turned around. "What the…"he gasped. Before him now was…more desert. "Damn, might as well keep going west." He said in the calmest tone anyone could use while being as angry as he was. So he went west

An hour later

"Well this is just great. Plenty of sand and rock, no food or water. It's paradise." he stated calmly and sarcastically. He kept walking not really paying attention to where he was going. "Owww! Who the hell are you?" shouted a boy. He was shorter than Riku with spiky brown hair. He reminded Riku of Sora. Sora, the one he had loved. "I'm Riku. Who are you?" he asked calmly. "Rimi's my name, dark magic's my game!" shouted the boy excitedly and carefree sounding. _The way Sora would answer_thought Riku. Then Rimi summoned a heartless. Riku, instinctively, drew his sword and was going to slay the heartless. Rimi grabbed onto the sword, hurting himself in the process. "Please don't kill him," pleaded Rimi,"He's my…my…guardian." "Fine, but why have a heartless for a guardian?" Riku asked, detaching Rimi from his sword.

"They're loyal."

Note: Sorry it was so short, but time in my life is limited. I'll try to get another one up soon. If anyone has suggestions/ideas let me know. I'm all ears. Also ask me any questions you may have. I'll try to answer, but if it gives to much of the story away I can't. Have fun. Ja ne!


	3. The Begining of a strange Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or Square Enix. However, Rimi is my character.

Note: I'm not sure how long these are gonna be. I start writing them be fore school and finish after, and then upload them the same day. So this one may be short to.

**Chapter 3**

**The Begging to a Strange Friendship**

"Hmm. Your right. They are loyal. You're hurt. Let me see." "It's fine. Just a cut." Rimi said pulling away. "My blade can cut through steel. That is not just a cut, now let me see." "Alright." Rimi said sounding unsure. Riku lifted Rimi's shirt to discover the wound had healed, and a tattoo." "How did your…." "I told you. I control dark powers and 'they' don't like it when I'm injured." "So it healed you." "Exactly!" Rimi said regaining his carefree aura. "Hmmm. What's with tattoo" asked Riku letting go of Rimi's shirt. "Ummm. Maybe we should head for the city now, ummm, right?" Rimi said continuing to sound carefree and happy.

Riku's p.o.v.

_Why is he dodging the question? Maybe he's hiding something. I shouldn't pry, though. He'll tell me when he's ready, but why does he look so much like Sora?_

Author's p.o.v.

Riku took another look at Rimi. Rimi was shorter than Riku. He had brown spiky hair and blue eyes, and had a cute, carefree, happy expression on his face as him and the heartless played around. The clothes were almost the only difference between him and Sora. Rimi's face was just a little bit different. He had black pants and a black T-shirt on. His shoes were black too. From behind he could be mistaken for a heartless. "How old are you." asked Riku. "14" _Sora's age. This is strange._thouht Riku. "Rimi, I was told to find _you_ by someone." "Me? Who?" "Unless there are any other 'Rimis" around then yes you, and I guy named Sepiroth sent me." "My father sent you? Why?" "Your father!" "Yes. I know I look nothing like him. Neither does my sister. We look more like our mother, but why in Kingdom Hearts would my dad send you to me? He must have wanted you to find me, too, if he gave you the name 'Rimi.'" "He said you could help me find my friends. Wait…What do you mean 'He must have wanted me to find you'"

"Rimi isn't my real name."

Riku's p.o.v.

_What does he mean by that! It doesn't make sense.! _"What do you mean? What is your name?" "'Rimi isn't my given name. It is a name I chose to call myself. "Well what is your 'given' name?"

"Sorano."

Note: I made this one longer. I have quite a few things to explain but explain them later. Jan ne!


	4. EXPLANTION NOT PART OF THE STORY

Disclaimer- Okay yay. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I don't intend to ever claim ownership. Why? To much responsibility.

Note. This is just an explanation no story. No time.

**AN EXPLANATION TO THE STORY  
FOR DUMMIES  
AND SANE PEOPLES**

Okay there are a few things I have to explain. For starters you should know that I'm drawing a picture to co inside with the story. If and when I get it online I'll let you know. Okay now for stuff in the story. Riku, in THIS STORY, is in love with Sora, so there will be RikuxSora slash. Just to warn y'all. Next, some things from the game are different. Like I said this story is BASED off of Kingdom Hearts. Sora means sky. Sorano means of the sky. Riku means cloud(s). THIS WILL BE IMPORTANT LATER!


	5. Time to meet Hiei

Disclaimer- Once again, I DON"T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND I DON"T WANNA. SQUARE ENIX CAN SUE ME BUT I DON"T WANNA OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

Note- Meh. Just meh. Tired. Very tired.

**Chapter 4 **

**Time to meet Hiei**

"Sorano" "Please don't call me that, though. Just call me Rimi." "Rimi?" "How 'bout we get to town. My 'sis is gonna be worried. _Damn he's dodging my questions again._

"Fine."

Author's p.o.v.

The 2 boys stood up, Rimi staring at the heartless running around them like an insane thing, and Riku staring at the sunset wondering how they were getting to town. "How are we…" started Riku, stopping, noticing what Rimi was doing. Rimi was on 1 knee and started talking to the heartless, "Hiei do you think you can take us to town, please?" "Ryoukai!" shouted the heartless. Suddenly a big black portal appeared below Rimi and Hiei, the heartless. Rimi held out his hand to Riku. _Just the way I held out mine for Sora. _Riku grabbed Rimi's hand and the two of them were transported to the front door of a house.

"Welcome to my home, Riku."

Back at the desert

Sepiroth appeared. "Well, well, well. My boy is already so trusting of Riku. Teens these days are so easily manipulated. When I was their age no one trusted anyone." Suddenly a hooded black figure appeared. "You're a fool Sepiroth. Riku is not as easily manipulated as you think. He WILL see through your false child. His love for the keyblade master is to strong to be overcome." "We'll see Mr. Optimism."

With Riku

Rimi started talking to Hiei again, "Hiei, it's time for you to leave. Sorry." "Demo?" shouted the black thing. Riku started giggling. Realizing what he was doing he stopped. "Hiei, you know what my mom and 'sis would say if they saw you." "Wakaranai." "Yes you do. Now go," commanded Rimi, "Susume!" "Gomen nasai." And with that the heartless left. "Arguing with them is annoying. Oh, well. Oh, um. Riku could you please not mention that I have dark powers and such.

"Sure, no problem."

Note: I know, not much of a cliffhanger. Sorry. More explanations. Hiei means 'flying shadow.' Rimi taught the heartless to talk. Of course Hiei can only talk in Japanese. He probably won't talk a lot. Don't know, haven't decided. Oh yeah Sepiroth means 'chosen one'. Ryoukai means 'roger'. Demo means 'but'. Wakaranai means 'I don't understand'. Susume means 'go on' or 'onward'. Gomen nasai means 'I'm sorry' or 'pardon' and is the formal form. Short chapter, sorry. Ja ne! (See you later)


	6. Rimi's family is an odd One

Disclaimer-Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Note- Yes! I BEAT THE SECOND Ansem final boss. Of course the ship thing killed me but I made it farther than ever have (without help.)

Chapter 5

Rimi's family is an odd One

Part 1

They walked inside Rimi's house. Instantly a girl Rimi's height Ran up to Rimi and hugged him. "Baka Rimi. You had mom worried about you. Did you fall asleep under a tree again?" "No, I was looking for fruit."

Riku's p.o.v.

Rimi reached into his pocket and pulled out some fruit handing it to his sister saying "Here, I'm sure mom will be happy to see some." _No one has noticed me. Knock on wood. _Hey Ri who is your cute friend." "He is Kurayami." "Rimi?" I asked questionly. He leaned close to my ear and whispered "I'll explain later. For now your name is Kura." :Everyone calls him Kura, though." "Oh, okay. My name is Riki." "I like that name." "Thanks."

Riki left to deliver the food to her mother." "Okay, Rimi, care to explain?" "Not now. Kairino will tell mom about you. She'll be here in 3…2…1…" "Sorano, will your friend be staying long? Your father will be home soon." "Somehow I don't think he'll mind." whispered Rimi. "What Sorano?" "Yes he will, but I'll be taking him home soon." "Oh. I'll make food for the journey." "Thanks, but ya know dad doesn't like it when you help me out." "I'll set it aside. I promise you and Kura will be fine, and won't get in trouble." "Thanks mom." 'Rimi?" I asked starting to get impatient. "How 'bout we go to my room. Riki won't bug us and we'll be able to answer your questions." Rimi said with a cheerful grin. "Alright."

Author's p.o.v.

The two boys headed upstairs and into a room to the right. The room was an average bedroom size. It was very…messy. Riku was pretty sure or more people lived in that room. _Hehehehe. Just like Sora's room. Always a disaster area. I remember clearing off the bed so we could have fun._ thought Riku as a smirk grew on his face. "What's with the smirk." asked Rimi, hurriedly stuffing things into a closet. "Nothing. You just remind me of someone." "I get that a lot. Who?" "Just a friend of mine."

"Sora?"


	7. Note to those who read Riku & Rimi

**Note to those who read Riku& Rimi:** I will be continuing that story very soon. School has me very busy. I will also be adding two more stories. Riku and the Keybalde Master and Demon Tale Part 1 The Meeting. I look forward to updating and adding new stories. If you wish to read a fourth story I'm writing go to RyuYasha/quizzes/. I will be adding the story Falling into Obscurity Part 1 Eternal Darkness as well as so poems there. Explanations for that to come later.


	8. Finally some Explanations

Disclaimer: Don't know KH. Do own Rimi and Riki and the mom. Ask permission before using if ya'll want to use em'.

Note: Ummmm there were ummm some grammatical errors in the last not to ya'll Very sorry. For the Falling story go to http: The story isn't up yet.

**Chapter 6**

**Finally Some Answers**

"How did you…?" "Don't know. That happens a lot, too. So got any questions ya want me to answer?" "Well yes. Of course I do, but…" "I make a habit of dodging questions." Rimi had a big grin on his face." Rimi said with a big grin on his face. "Hahaha! So the tattoo?" "I don't know much about it. Not even where it came from." "Why do you have different names?" "Oh, yea that. I haven't told you about that. My family, more like I, run a business that takes people to their own world. My dad doesn't like it, but it's fun. But to protect our family, we hide our real names. I'm really Sorano, but people call me Rimi. My mom is Aerithno, but she goes by Rini. My sis' is really Kairino, but goes by Riki. And my dad is Sepiroth, but he typically doesn't even reveal his false name, let alone his real one." Said Rimi. Riku at this point was staring at his watch because he had started the timer at the beginning of the explanation. _50 seconds. That's creepy. Sora could talk fast, too, _thought Riku, smirking inwardly. "So any other questions. "What's going on?" "Oh you mean about my mom offering food and what not. My dad doesn't like the fact that I do this, but that doesn't stop me. He figured if he could stop my mom from helping that I would stop, but that hasn't stopped me either." "I meant with your dark powers and your family, but you did answer another question." "Oh, that, well, I ummmm. How to put this. You see I…" "Sorano, dear, dinners almost ready!"

"Be there in a mo……Hiya dad!"

Note: Sorry I know its short, but I'm doing it before school. Please review. Ask any questions you want. Je ne!


	9. Dinner at Rimi's

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

Note- Sorry it took so long.

**Chapter 7**

**Dinner at Rimi's**

"Hello Rimi. Who's your friend?" "His name's Kura, and we'll be leaving soon, don't ya worry 'bout that." "Are you taking your sister? You always do." "No." _A smirk grew across Sepiroth's face. Rimi didn't seem to notice. He didn't seem to notice ho happy his dad was that they were going alone….together. _"Dinner's ready." "Uh, yea, I know." _A whole lot of chatter. Dinners at my house were always quiet, but that was only because…_"Kura, try the potatotos. My mom makes the best." Said Riki rather enthusiastically. I complied. _They were good, but then again all I've ever eaten is fast food…of sorts. I ate a lot of fruit. Oh, well, might as well enjoy this dinner._

Sometime after dinner-

"Why's the sun still out?" I asked Rimi. _We are out in his yard lying down on the grass. _"Days work differently here… Ah cool!" _The sun was being blocked by the moon, but faster than a regular solar eclipse. _"What's going on?" "It's a sign. We have to stay here until tomorrow, 11:59 p.m. to be exact." 'Alright, but …." "Why? Don't ask. There are just some questions not meant to be asked." _Odd, I think he's dodging the question……again! This is becoming an annoying habit. Oh, well, he's right. Rimi got up and started heading inside, stopping at the door. _"Oh, and Riku, stay outside until I come back." Rimi said almost coldly.

Author p.o.v.-

"Alright." Answered Riku, questionaly. Rimi entered his house. "Hey Mom." Said Rimi absentmindedly and unemotionally "Soprano did we just have an eclipse?" "Yeah." answered Rimi absentmindedly and unemotionally, staring at the staircase, in the other room. 'Is something wrong?" 'No. Where's dad." asked Rimi absentmindedly and unemotionally, continuing to stare, his eyes reflecting everything they saw, making him seem cold……almost heartless. "Upstairs." "Thanks." Rimi said unemotionally. Rimi started walking to the staircase. He wandered down the hall to where his dad's room was. He heard two male voices and began to listen to their conversation. 'how is your toy boy doing, Sepiroth?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Rimi is playing right into my hand."

Note- Once again sorry this is short, but I promise to update more. Please review. Ja ne!


	10. The Plan Revealed to be Forgotten Part 1

Note to the readers: I'M SO SORRY! This chapter took forever. I've been having writers block for the past months and can't write anything. Unfortunately the chapters may be smaller due to this, but I'll be putting more of the story out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and still don't want to.

**Chapter 8**

**The Plan Revealed to be Forgotten**

**Part 1**

"Rimi is playing right into my hand." said Sepiroth.

"Good, so long as that doll never figures out what is going on underneath the surfacr." said the unfamiliar voice.

"Doll," whispered Rimi, "I don't understand."

"Why Sepiroth I do believe the doll heard you" said a voice behind Rimi.

"I do believe you are right." said Sepiroth appearing in front of Rimi.

"Dad?"

"Don't worry Rimi. You won't remember a thing."

Rimi started backing away, but Sepiroth disappeared. He repapered behind Rimi causing Rimi to Scream and run forward, bumping into Sepiroth's friend, and falling to the floor. He scrambles to try to get to another hallway only to be picked up by Sepiroth's friend. HE tried to break free, but to no avail.

"Sepiroth you should really try to keep control of your doll."

"I know, but he can be so problematic."

"Then shut him off permanently."

"We need him, so shut him off so that I can erase his memories."

"We need him so shut him off so that I can erase his memories."

"Of course."

The stranger places one hand on Rimi's neck and a click is heard. Rimi passes out.

"The question becomes, should I reset him?"

"It would make him easier to control."

"But he would appear more as a doll and less as a redular person."

"It is up to you."

"Your program isn't slipping again, is it?"

"It might be."

"I'll fix it later, first to deal with him."

"Where should he be placed."

"In the lab, we must hurry, or Riku will begin to get suspicious."

"HE probably already is."

"O know, but he won't do anything if we are fast enough."

"If you say so master."

"And after we're done with that, we're going to fix your programming."

Note: I know it was short, but like I said I've been having writers block. I'll try to get the next chapter out very soon. Also keep an eye out for a new story that I'll be putting up. Also keep an eye out for a chapter called Riku's First Kiss. I think you'll (the yaoi fans) like it.


	11. First Kisses

Note to the readers: I'M SO SORRY! This chapter took forever. I've been having writers block for the past weeks and can't write anything. Unfortunately the chapters may be smaller due to this, but I'll be putting more of the story out. I made a small change to the title. This is part 2 of The Plan Revealed to be Forgotten.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and still don't want to.

**Chapter 9**

**First Kisses**

**Part 2**

With Riku (outside) -Author p.o.v.-

Riku sat waiting for Rimi as he had been told to do, but his thoughts were elsewhere. His thoughts were on Sora.

"Remember," Riku muttered, "That's what Sepiroth told me to do, but what am I supposed to remember. If he meant Sora, I never forgot him."

Riku hadn't taken notice to how long it had been since Rimi had been gone. He was to tangled up in his own thoughts and feelings. All he wanted to know was what Sepiroth had meant, unknowing of the fact that Sepiroth had watched him and Sora, when they were young, very closely.

Flashback

"Riku…Riku" shouted the image of a younger looking Sora.

Riku was hiding in a tree rather liking watching the frantic Sora. Riku had always liked Sora, but had never openly displayed his affection for him. He never did know that Sora had always felt the same way in return, but like Riku, never showed it.

"Riku!" called Sora again, now beginning to really worry.

Riku jumped out of his tree scaring Sora.

"AHHHH!" Sora screamed jumping back a few inches.

"Sorry to scare you Sora." Riku said in a sexy voise with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't scare me Riku." Sora mumbled trying to sound convincing

Riku started to move closer to Sora, Sora backed up and Riku pinned him to a tree.

"What are you doing Riku?" Sora asked sounding nervous

"You'll see." responded Riku, still using his sexy voice and smirking

Sora's eyes widend as Riku pinned his hand above him and kissed him patiently on the lips, He pulled away to see a shocked Sora, who was blushing a crimson red

"Riku…I…I love you." Sora said stuttering

"I know" responded Riku, kissing Sora again, but this time on the cheek and jumping back up into the tree he had been hiding in.

End Flashback

Riku was snapped out of his thoughts by someone calling his name.

"Riku?" asked the voice/

Riku turned to see Rimi, but at first Riku thought it was a ghost. Rimi looked pale and a lot less like Sora. His hair seemed to have no life in it and his eyes were black.

"Riku, my dad says it's time for us to go..."

"Go? Where? Aren't we staying the night?" asked a confused Riku

"To bed of course."

Riku tugged him down and kissed him patiently on the lips unaware of who was watching


End file.
